1. Technical field
The embodiments herein generally relate to hubble-bubble device used in smoking and particularly relate to a heading section of the hubble-bubble device. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to the heading section provided with arrangements for quick tobacco replacement and adjusting a distance between the charcoal and the tobacco.
2. Description of the Related Art
Application history of the tobacco returns to many years ago and smoking plants for medical purposes and use of plants holding a tranquilizer or weak poisons was common. In this among, the use of hubble-bubble, with a small water reservoir in a lower section and tobacco in an upper section within a ceramic container placed over the hubble-bubble, has antiquity of hundreds years. In the hubble-bubble, suction imposes negative pressure and creates an airflow starting from the upper section of tobacco. The airflow passes through the blazing charcoal over the head of the hubble-bubble. The stroke of hot air with tobacco pieces placed underneath the charcoal results in a quick rise in the temperature of the tobacco pieces and the temperature increase accompanies an evaporation of the materials existing in the tobacco. The vapor enters into the water in the form of a white smoke through a pipe of the hubble-bubble and then to the upper section of the water container and comes out of the hubble-bubble with next suctions. The use of water in the lower section of the hubble-bubble reduces the temperature of the outgoing gases and the positive pressure imposed on the air coming out through the pipe gives a much pleasure to the smoker.
One of the existing techniques includes a closed end metal cylinder with small furrows, surrounded by the tobacco placed over the head of the hubble-bubble. The head of the hubble-bubble device is surrounded by charcoal pieces and/or using element placed around it to control temperature and avoid burning of tobacco. Another technique includes a special chamber for tobacco which preserves the space between the charcoal and the tobacco and avoids a burning of tobacco or a temperature increase. In another technique, the tobacco is placed within a piece of aluminum foil thereby creating an aluminum capsule. During a smoking process, the aluminum capsule is perforated and is placed over the heading section of the hubble-bubble to provide temperature required for smoking.
There are several disadvantages that exist with the conventional heating techniques. Aluminum is known to produce gases when heated that are harmful to the lungs. Additionally, the charcoal produces ashes that fall through the holes in the aluminum, which gets mixed with the tobacco thereby changing the flavor. Another disadvantage is that the charcoal is located on top of the tobacco, causing the tobacco to burn quickly resulting in a harsh smoke, and the heat often does not transfer to the tobacco on the bottom of the bowl. Still another disadvantage to the heating technique is the chance of bumping the hubble-bubble, causing the hot coals to fall on the floor or the user. Still yet another disadvantage is that the charcoal moves about the top of the foil due to vibration of the hubble-bubble during heating, which necessitates a constant repositioning of the charcoal. Yet another disadvantage is that stirring and/or replenishing of the tobacco within the bowl is difficult as one must remove the charcoal and foil from the top of the bowl in order to access the contents therein.
Furthermore, another problem of traditional hubble-bubble is the undue and uncontrollable increase of temperature and consequent burning of the used tobacco resulting in the sense of stinging in the respiratory duct of the smoker. The prevailing problems further include the impossibility of replacing the tobacco without replacing the charcoals over the heading section, and lack of access to the tobacco for checking the quantity and the quality of the remaining tobacco.
Hence, there is a need for an improved hubble-bubble device that eliminates the problem of temperature rise in hubble-bubble device. There also exists a need to provide a hubble-bubble device with facilitates a replacement of a tobacco without replacing the charcoals over the heading section. Furthermore, there exists a need for a hubble-bubble device which provides an access to the tobacco for checking the quantity and the quality of the tobacco remaining in a tobacco holder.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.